Dare the Transformers
by TheDeltaAI
Summary: I know there are a lot of these, but i couldn't resist making another one! Submit a dare for any transformer and I'll put it in! Rated T for mild swearing! SEMI-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fic, so I decided to try something easy. Send me any dare for any Transformer, and as long as its not to perverted, I'll try to put it in! Maximum 3 dares per entry. If you have a dare in your head, by all means lay it on me! I'll post the first real chapter in a little while, so hang tight and give me ideas!

P.S. call me Bullet!

Bullet


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to!

Megatron: Wow, People actually reviewed.

Bullet: Yes, they did. Now shut up Megy!

Megatron: *growls* My name is Megatron!

Bullet: Yah, whatever Megy!

Megy: Oh great, now you changed the script! You can't do that!

Bullet: I can do anything, I am the authoress! On with the dares!

Ok, first dare is from **ultamateanime12**!

**OK...which Transformers are gonna come out? Oh, and my name is Koko. The other  
half of ultimateanime12 is Lily, so we each get 3 dares?**

1. Umm...I dare Megatron to do the potty dance. XD

2. I dare Starscream to come barging into the Autobot base screaming. He needs  
to live up to his name, right?

3. I dare Ironhide to hold a Mojo that just drank a lot of water.

Heh, I am evil. Good luck on your story, Bullet-san!

~Koko

Bullet: First of all, thanks for reviewing Koko! And to answer your question, any transformer dared is gonna be on this!

Megy: No, not the potty dance!

Bullet: Guys, a little help here?

Ratchet: Sure! *hits Megy with a wrench*

Megy: Ow! Ow! Stop! I'll do it!

Bullet: On with the dance!

Megy: *grumbles* This is so embarrassing.

Bullet: It's even more embarrassing when more people see it! Come on out guys!

*all autobots and decepticons come out of some random corner*

Bullet: Hi guys! *pulls recorder out from behind back* This is goin on youtube!

Megy: Noooooo!

Bullet: Hey Screamer, get going!

Starscream: Make me!

Bullet:*pulls out bazooka* I said get goin!

Starscream: Ahhhhhhh! *runs into Autobot base*

Bullet: Ok. *put bazooka away* Ironhide…

Ironhide:*picks up Mojo* *Mojo pees on Ironhide's hand*

Bullet: Wow. Didn't even have to force that one! Prime, please read the next one.

Prime: Ok, this is from **The Pumpkin Guardian**.

**Hey there! Just call me Pumpkin! Here's a dare of Skids and Mudflap. Both of  
you, must try to outrun Ironhide in your vehicle modes while he chases after  
you with a very large baseball bat. But, you are only able to go up to 100  
mph. Have fun! *Sits back with a soda and watches from a lawn chair with  
Binoculars***

Bullet: Oh, this is gonna be fun!

Ironhide: Come here you two!

Skids: Ahhhhh! Go faster, go faster!

Mudflap: I can't! I can't!

Bullet: *sitting in lawn chair with Pumkin* Well, that was fun!

Ironhide: *comes back with a broken bat* Here. It broke, so I started using my cannons.

Bullet: Ahh. So that's why there's blast marks. Next review please!

Ironhide: …this is from **Reptor Raptor**.

**1.I dare Bumblebee to take Sam to A gas station in the Desert and Leave him  
there for an hour**

2.I dare Jazz to Come back to life

3.I dare Optimus prime to kill Ironhide

And please make all dares per Entry, or die

Bullet: Bumblebee, get going!

Bumblebee:I've been wanting to do this since I met Sam!

_One Hour Later, at the gas station_

Bumblebee: Sam! Sam!

Sam: *curled up in a corner*

Bumblebee: Oh well.

Bullet: It's official, Sam is mental. I've been wanting to do this next one for a while. *pops Jazz to life* There!

Jazz: What's crackin' little b***?

Bullet:*gets out bazooka* Did you just call me a b***?

Jazz: *hiding behind Ratchet* Um… No…

Bullet: Oh, good.

Optimus: Yay! *kills Ironhide* Now I'll finally get some alone time!

Bullet: Regretfully, I have to do this. *pops Ironhide back to life*

Ironhide: *growls*

Bullet: Yeah yeah, Jazz?

Jazz: The next dare is from **CaMaRoFaN14.**

**awesome i love these types of stories. just call me Camaro.**

my dares:

1. i dare jazz to be allowed to rip megatron in half (lets see how he likes  
it!)

2. I dare the Lamborghini twins to not prank anyone on or off base for the  
rest of the month (i can hear the complaining now.)

3. I dare ironhide to spend the day with sams pet chihuahua and not complain  
or call him a rodent. (muahahahahahahahahahahahahah *chokes* darn it that  
always happens.)

those are my dares enjoy. :)

Bullet: Ok Camaro!

Jazz: Oh yeah! *Rips Megy in half* Revenge is sweet!

Bullet: Eh. He can wait until next time I need him.

Sideswipe: No pranks?

Autobots: YES!

Sunstreaker: Maybe I can go a day without scratching my paint now!

_One Month and a day Later_

Everyone: SIDESWIPE!

Bullet: Well, they deserved it. *High fives Sideswipe and Sunstreaker*

Ironhide: Not again.

Bullet: Oh yes, Mojo again!

_Later that day_

Bullet: Let's see if 'Hide blasted the dog yet!

*door opens* *Mojo walks out*

Bullet: Hey, where's… Oh. *Stares at Ironhide shaped hole* Well, that explains it.

Sideswipe: Can I read the next dare?

Bullet: I guess.

Sideswipe: This is from **Tiara Light.**

**Mwahaha all dare.**

Sulk no naughties. (no high grade for Megs and tying him up in the Trines  
hanger)

Mwahaha

1) I dare Ratchet to actually weld the Big Twins to the ceiling,and Mini twins  
get a toaster make over.

2) I dare Primus to quick Megatron out of his body and give it to Jazz, or at  
least get him back in his own body.

3) I dare any scientist to finally invent a nano-metal so us humans aren't  
afraid we'll lose a finger or get our hair caught in all that exposed wiring  
and gears.

Bullet: Hey Ratch! Good luck!

Ratchet: Yes! Finally I get permission!

Lambo twins: Get us down!

Mudflap and Skids: *toast pops up*

Bullet: I already did #2, and I think #3 is done already. Next!

Ratchet: This dare is from **Soundwave 0107**

**Looks like fun! :D**

1. I dare Sam to try and tell the difference between Blackout and Grindor. If  
he fails, he must die :P

2. I dare Scalpel to try and teach Brawl as much advanced physics as he can.

3. I dare Ironhide to sing a song of his choice- And not suck at it :P

Bullet: Sam, get over here! What's the difference?

Sam: Umm, ummm!

Bullet: Yes! I get to kill him! *pulls out flamethrower* Die!

Sam: *runs around on fire* Ahhhh!

Bullet: Scalpel, You're turn!

Scalpel: This cretin is unteachable!

Bullet: How sad. Ironhide! Get singing!

Ironhide: *growls*

Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang  
We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrock jammin on an iPod  
Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
With me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang

Bullet: Wow, he can actually sing!

Ironhide: Thank you, thank you very much.

Bullet: R&R peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to.

Bullet: Yes! This is now longer than several of my school assignments!

Ratchet: But this is only 3 chapters so far!

Bullet: I can't write essays. Sue me. Can we get to the next dare now?

Ratchet: This is from **The Pumpkin Guardian.**

**Yay! Thanks for beating up Skids and Mudflap for me Ironhide, but sadly, you  
must join in on the torture as I dare you, Ratchet, Megatron, and Optimus to  
sing the most hilarious and annoying song known to humans! The Waffle Song!**

Bullet: Wow, harsh. I guess Megy has to come back to life now though.

Megsy: Finally! Wait, you changed my name again? Why?

Bullet: It's a hobby. Now sing!

Ironhide, Ratchet, and Megatron:

Waffles!

Belgium or potato waffles!

Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle? No.

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Belgium and potato,

All kinds taste great,

Oh yes they do,

Cause they are waffles!

Invented by Ghandi,

Why not keep some for handy?

For moments when you need wwaafffflleess,

Wiffle wahffle wahffle way wayffles,

Waffle waffle waffle wa waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles,

I'm talking waffles,

Belgium or potato waffles!

Waffles! Look in front of you… now!

Do you have a waffle?

Wouldn't you be happier if you did?

I'm talkin' waffles!

Bullet: Well, that was long and annoying.

Ironhide, Ratchet, and Megsy: *pant* *Wheez* *pant*

Bullet: ok, since they're still recovering, Bee, would you read the next one?

Bumblebee: ok, this is from **Reptor Raptor**

**, I dare you to Join the Autobots**

2.I dare Scalpel and Perceptor to Work together to create A dimensional hole  
leading to the Shattered Glass universe and let all the Evil Autobots and  
Heroic Decepticons Out.

3.I dare SG Megatron to hug Core Universe Optimus Prime

Starscream: No! I am not joining the Autobots!

Bullet: Starscream, do it or I blast you with my bazooka.

Starscream: I will join the Autobots, blah blah blah, OW!

Bullet:*throws old decepticon symbol away* you won't be needing that anymore! Now get to work Scalpel and Perceptor!

Perceptor: It is finished!

Bullet: Fire it up!

*Evil Autobots and Heroic Decepticons come out of portal*

Evil Prime: I will take over this world!

Bullet: Ohh no you don't! *pulls out bazooka and RPG launcher* Take this!*shoots at Evil Autobots and Heroic Decepticons*

Bumblebee: Don't you think that was a little overkill?

Bullet: What? I felt like destroying something. Let's get SG Megsy and Core universe Prime over here!

SG Megsy: Is this really necessary?

Bullet: It's in you're contract to do any dare! DO IT!

SG Megsy: Ok, sheesh. *hugs C. U. Prime*

Bullet: Now that that's over with, DIE! *Blasts both with bazooka* Next!

Ratchet: This is from **ultimateanime12.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

I am honored that you used my dare.

OK!

1. I dare every Decepticon to hold a Barney clone full of love and Barney must  
sing his theme song and ending song. I love you, you love me...(Barney is  
gonna die, I know)

2. I dare Mikaela to hang out with the Decepticon Pretender named Alice...I  
know she died but I WANT HER ALIVE!

3. Get 1,000 Elmos and Mojo and put them in a room full of Transformers. Let  
them experience Elmos songs and Mojo peeing on them! (dont worry 'Hidey. This  
time, you're not alone)

~EVIL KOKO  
Bullet: Wow. You are evil. Barney clones, ACTIVATE!

Decepticons: AHHHH! NO! NO BARNEY SONG! TOO…MUCH…LOVE…!

Bullet: LOL!

Decepticons:AHHHH!*Megsy finally blows the Barney's heads up*

Bullet: Well, it was fun while it lasted! *shoves Mikaela and Alice into room* While we wait for them,*shoves Transformers into room with Elmos and Mojo*

_Later_

Bullet: Let's see what happened!*opens door* Mikaela! Alice! Anyone there? Great. They killed each other. *opens other door* *Transformers walk out* Wow. They destroyed the Elmos and Mojo's on the ceiling. Next!

Megsy: This is from **anonybot**.

**I dare Starscream to put on the outfit the character Dr. frankenfurter wore in  
the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show while he sang "Sweet Transvestite"  
with Starscream actually singing "Sweet Transvestite" himself while dressed  
that way and strutting around like a stripper.**

Bullet: Wow, you are messed up.

Starscream: This is embarrassing.

Bullet: Yes, yes it is. Now sing!

Starscream:

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

Bullet: Wow. Good thing I got that on tape! *holds up camera* this is goin on youtube!

Starscream: Nooooo!

Bullet: Yes. This next dare is from **XXRosePhoenixXX.**

**Hi Bullet, call me Phoenix and I have my dares for the transformers.**

1) I dare Megatron to do the single ladies dance with tights and heels

2) I dare the Lambo twins to run from Ironhide painted hot pink with one of  
Ironhide's cannons

3)I dare the Decepticons to stay locked up at the base for the rest of the  
week listening to the song "This is a song that never ends."

Enjoy and someone bring a recorder. *Sits down on a lawn chair with other  
people beside Sam and Mikeala with popcorn*

~Phoenix

Bullet: Nice! Hey Megsy! Get dancing!*pulls out recorder*This is gonna get good!

Megsy: *tries to destroy recorder and fails miserably* Noooo! And my name is not Megsy *starts dancing*

Bullet: Yah yah wait, this is wwaayy funnier!*pointer recorder towards Lambo twins*Run Forest run!

Sunstreaker: My paint job!

Sideswipe: Ignore that! RUN!

Bullet: I don't think the Decepticons will last the whole week, so I'll only torture them for a day.*shoves Decepticons in room magically playing "This is a song that never ends."*

_One Day Later_

Bullet: Let's see how bad it is. *Opens door* OMG! They killed each other! Hey Ratch, read the next one will ya?

Ratchet: It's from **InTheLight1396**

**Whoopie! First dare is so going to Optimus Prime. I dare Optimus to do the  
dance and singt to Caramelldansen! I'm evil-bad. XD Bee, I dare you to poke  
your optic out. And I dare Ironhide to quote a scene from Ice Age.**

Bullet: That's mean. I like it! Dance monkey boy, dance!

Optimus:*starts dancing*

**Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)**

So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing**  
**Bullet: XD Bee! You heard them! Poke!

Bee: Oh Primus.*pokes own optic out* AHHH! MY OPTIC!

Bullet: My bad, here's an eyepatch. It's nice to meet another person not obsessed with Bee. 'Hide! You know what to do!

Ironhide: *grumble grumble* "Theory 2, Sid's eating broccoli, Dinosaur attacks Sid, Dinosaur eats Sid, rendering broccoli, a vegetable."

Bullet: Thanx for requesting that! That is one of my fav movies! Next!

Ironhide: This is from **Ratchet Jr**

**hehehehe call me RJ**

1) I dare Optimus and Ironhide to dress in drag (make up and all)

and do the hula

2) Ratchet can't throw wrenches at anyone for 2 months or yell !

3) and Bumblebee has to dance to thriller

Bullet: Hi RJ! Ok, Ratchet, you heard that right?

Ratchet: Unfortunately.

Bullet: Ok! *Releases both sets of twins on Ratchet* I love him but it's too funny to pass up! Yo, Prime! 'Hide! Get out here!

Prime and Ironhide:*Walk out of random room* Is the makeup really necessary?

Bullet: Yes! It's what RJ dared! It's in you're contracts! It's in yours too Bee, so dance!

Bee: *starts dancing to Thriller*

Autobots:*getting cameras*

Decepticons:*Still recovering from The Song That Never Ends.

Optimus:*still in drag* This is from **Queenofthebloodmoon**

**My names Queen, and here are my dares:**

Bee, i dare you to dress up as Suzumebachi from bleach.

Skids and mudflap have to sing Christmas Time by Alvin and the chipmunks.

And Barricade has to give Mikaela a nice hug and tell her shes hot! (evil  
laughter and lighting in the background) Enjoy!

Bee: Does everyone hate me?

Bullet: Bee, we don't all hate you, just a few people. Now put this on!*hold up outfit*

Bee:*goes to change*

Bullet: Ok, Skids and Mudflap, You're up!

Skids and Mudflap:

Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
(Skids:) Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
(Both:)  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.

(Both:)  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
(Skids:)I still want a Hula-Hoop.  
(Both:)  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.

Bullet: Wow, you suck at singing! Bee! You ready yet?

Bee: *Walks out in outfit* How do I look?

Bullet: Ummm, I'm not going to answer that. Barricade! Get Huggin!

Barricade:*Grumble Grumble* *Hugs Mikaela* You're hot.

Mikaela: *Bitch slaps Barricade* You deserve that!

Bullet: She's right, you do deserve that! Before I go, I have one question for everyone. Why does everyone hate Ratchet? I like him!


	4. Authors Note!

**Read this! My computers going to the shop, so I won't be able to update as much! I will try to update again as soon as I can! ~Bullet**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to.

Bullet: Hi peoples! This time I'm cowriting with my best friendish person, Bella101996!

Bella: Hello peoples!

Bullet: This is another installment of Dare the Transformers!

Bella: YAY!

Bullet: Take it away Oppy!

Optimus: This is from **Toa Kopaka16**  
**#1 I dare Megatron to sing the barbie theme song in front of Starscream and  
Soundwave**

#2 I dare Megatron to read the most embarrassing thing in his diary and yes  
you have one

#3 I dare Sunstreaker to scrape off his paint...ALL of it

Bullet: Wow…

Bella: Haha sounds like some good dares!

Bullet: Megafat! Screamy! SING!

Bella: Get a singin'!

Megafat: why must you rename me every chapter?

Bullet: 'Cause I hate you! Why else?*pulls out jacked up grenade* I got Wheeljack to mess with this! SING!

Megafat and Screamy:

Hi, Barbie!  
Hi, Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!

Chorus:  
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Chorus  
I'm a blond bimbo (female) girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

Chorus  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Chorus 2x

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Bella: Wow… you suck.

Bullet: You sucks major monkey nuts! Diary time!

Megafat: WHAT!

Bullet: Yes, we all know you have a diary.

Bella: Yupp, last week I read it, man it was sad!

Megafat: The most embarrassing thing…*mumbles something*

Bullet:*grabs a megaphone*WHAT? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Megafat: I… kissed Starscream in his sleep…

Bella: Hahahaha I must have missed that part because I WOULD have remembered that!

Bullet and Screamy: What! *Screamy goes to wash his mouth off* You ARE desperate!

Megafat:….

Bullet: Sunstreaker! Why are you names that anyway? Do you go streaking in the sun? Anyway… here's a paint scraper…

Sunstreaker: no….NO!

Bella: OH YES!

Sunstreaker: *starts crying, still peeling his own paint off* WHYYYYY?

Bullet: LOL! He's crying! And to answer that question, you signed a contract. NEXT!

Bumblebee: This is **from ****ultimateanime12**

**Naw, I dont hate Ratchet...much.**

OK!

1. I dare all the Autobots to sing 'The Sailor Song'. Here's a link if you  
dont know the lyrics:

.com/TOY-BOX-AKATSUKI-SAILOR-SONG-LYRICS/373614/

IF IT DOESNT SHOW, TYPE IN GOOGLE AKATSUKI SAILOR SONG LYRICS

2. I dare Sam to hang with Barricade and Megatron...NO KILLING!

*suddenly gets a feeling they will grab Sam and pull his flesh*

3. I dare all the femmes(Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, etc.) to kick the  
mechs aft but no offlining.

~Koko

P.S. I will be evil next time if I'm not evil enough...YOU SHALL TREMBLE IN  
FEAR!

Bullet: YES! MORE TORTURE FOR SAM!

Bella: Bring on the pain!

Bullet: You see, this is why Bella is my friend, she shares the love of bringing pain to unsuspecting mortals. AUTOBOTS! DON'T TRANSFORM AND START SINGING!

Autobots:

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pritty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Now, let's fight!  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!  
AI!

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

I'm king of the world!  
Wow, this was great!  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship

And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Bullet: Omg don't dip your taco in it!

Bella:… Oppss too late!

Bullet: Hurray for gutter minds! *locks Sam, Barricade and Megatron in room* Femmes! Start your aft kickin!

Femmes: FINALLY!

Mechs: AHHHHHHHHH!

Moonracer: I've been wanting to do this for vorns!

Bullet: Have fun with that…

Bella: Just be safe and have fun, that's what it's really all about!

Bullet: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN! And besides, Koko said no offlining…

Bella:*opens door to the room*

Bullet: …Is that heap of flesh Sam? Well, he's still breathing… DAMN IT!

Bella: Well technically he's still alive… so good job with not killing him!

Bullet: …. Next dare please….

Ratchet: …can I throw a wrench now?

Bullet: OK! It's more fun that way!

Ratchet: then this dare is from **CaMaRoFaN14**

**IM BAAACK! And this time I brought reinforcements.**

My OC's Sera and Syria the lambo twins charges.

My dare:

I dare you to make out with every random person you see. Yes that  
includes guys and mechs.

(you better get this on tape!)

Sera's dare: hey there

Anyway this is for the bane of my excistence and sadly the guardian of my twin  
Sunstreaker

I dare you to chain yourself to a metal pole(unbreakable) in your Alt mode and  
let the humans and autobots have at you with paint ball guns when ever they  
please.

This is for dyeing my hair black you aft!

Syria's dare: on that note

sideswipe I dare you to stab yourself repeatedly while singing im a barbie  
girl in your emo corner

Me:aren't they sadistic anyway that's all I got for now so bye! Hehe :)

Bullet: I have to say this, I love your OCS!

Bella: Sam… I have two words for you… GOOD LUCK!

Bullet: …We have choosen 5 mechs to hide and videotape this for us… Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Prime, and Starscream… Now I suggest you hide! Hey Sam! Kiss away!

Sam: Really I have to, well okay.

Bella: Here comes Ironhide! Get kissin'

Sam: Eww… ok… *runs up and starts to kiss Ironhide*

Bullet: ok…. That's just disturbing… *pukes*

Ironhide:*runs after Sam with cannons powered up* GET BACK HERE BOY!

Bullet: Thankfully I had Ratchet sedate Sunstreaker and chain him to the pole beforehand…. *gets paintball gun* Have at him dudes!

Bella: Oh man! Im getting' my lawn chair and watching, this ought to be funny!

Sunstreaker:*starts to wake up*

Bullet: He's waking up…. Shit RUN!

Sunstreaker: My paint job! You will PAY! *breaks chain*

Bullet: You can't kill the authoresses! Kill anyone but Ratchet!

Bella: and DON'T you dare kill my bumblebee!

Bullet:… that's actually kind of disturbing… in a nice, mushy kind of way… next….

Sideswipe:*starts stabbing self in emo corner*

Bullet: wow… I didn't even have to ask…

Bella: Ohh my lawn chair!

Bullet: You have mental problems, but not as many as me… I think that's impossible…. Anyway… I think this is enough for one chapter…

Bella: Diddo, but it was fun writing to you peoples! Byee: Bella101996

Bullet: One last thing, Starscream is the Giant Dorito of Doom, don't you think? R&R Peoples!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to.

Bullet: Yo peoplez! I'm alone on this one, Bella101996 had to go to a wedding. I'm kind of short on time, so lets get to the dares!

Peceptor: This is from **The Pumpkin Guardian**

**Yay! Thank you everyone, and here is a dare for Ratchet, I will give you a  
really big flame thrower, and I want you to melt as many Decepticons as you  
can in 15 minutes. Ironhide can join you with a flame thrower too if you wish.**

Bullet: Pumpkin, you are AWESOME! And I do wish Ironhide joins in. The only thing that could make this day better is if I could eat popcorn! Damn braces…Anway *hands Ratchet and Ironhide flamethrowers* Have at 'em guys!

Ratchet*sets wrench on fire and thows it at Megabat* MWAHAHAHA!

Ironhide:*Melts Starcream*

Perceptor: Why Megabat?

Bullet: It was Bella's idea. Thankfully I have tranquilizers to calm them down.*shoots tranquilizers* There we go-wait… Oh my god, they melted Starscream and Megabat together!

Megabat: GET HIM OFF ME!

Bullet: hmmmm…. No. I don't feel like it. Wait until Ratchet wakes up then see if he'll do it.

Megabat: Please no! He'll just throw another wrench at me! PLEASE!

Bullet: Wow! You said please! Still no.

Megabat: WWWWHHHYYYYY!

Bullet: Hey, Starscream hasn't said anything against it yet.

Megabat: I think they melted his vocals out.

Bullet: Well, that explains it. Oh well. This next dare is from **Standout4Christ**

**Hey, Bullet! This is Standout and I have some evil dares for some particular  
D-cons and Autobots.**

1. Megatron has to dance as a belly dancer while Optimus and Rodimus sings to  
"Into the Night" by Chad Kroeger and Frank Santana(Rodimus does the guitar  
solo)

2. Lambo and Minor twins have a cat fight while Ratchet sprays them with skunk  
and old gym sock odor.

3. Starscream has to stand on our "twin" planet, Venus, for the I  
mention the atmosphere is acidic and he has no protection from it?

Sorry, guys!

Bullet: One lesson dude, don't apologize on this. Most of these guys deserve it. Those dares are pretty good! HIT IT!

Optimus and Rodimus:

[1st Verse]  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…

[Chorus]  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

[2nd Verse]  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…

[Chorus]  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

[Solo]  
[1st Verse repeated]  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…

[Chorus]  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night

Bullet: Not bad. Not good, but not bad. Megabat sucks at belly dancing though. Since the tranquilizers have yet to wear off and I decided to be nice and disconnected Starscream and Megabat, Venus first.

Starscream: ITS ACIDIC!

Bullet: Yes, now get on the ship or I WILL throw you to the twins.

Starscream: Acid is better than jet judo. I'll be going now.

Bullet: I'll get him back here next time I need him.

Ratchet: *groans*

Bullet: IT'S ALIVE!*hands Ratchet skunk and can of gym skunk odor*

Ratchet: Shut up. What are these for?

Bullet: Twins. Cat fight. You, spray.

*both sets of twins start cat fight* *Ratchet starts spraying*

Bullet: Well, I'm glad to know Skunky came in handy. NEXT DARE!

Ironhide: This is from **Soundwave 0107**

**More dares from me!**

1: Sideswipe, I dare you to apologise to Sideways for, well, killing him, and  
make it up to him by doing whatever he wants to do :P

2. Optimus, I dare you to take The Twin's faces!

3. Megatron, I dare you to arm-wrestle Devastator! If you lose, then Ratchet  
gets to pummel you with wrenches for as long as he likes! XD

Bullet: Oh, You're good.

Sideswipe: WHAT!

Bullet: Yes, apologize.

Sideswipe: mumble mumble

Bullet: That counts.

Sideways: An Autobot slave! Now polish my feet!

Bullet: Well, he deserves it. While Megabat arm-wrestles Devastator, and Soundwave 0107 didn't specify which set of twins, the minor twins it is!

Optimus: I'm gonna need another hook.

Bullet: *hands Optimus a hook* Use mine!

Optimus: Why do you have a hook?

Bullet: I wanted to see if it could explode.

Optimus: You sound like Wheeljack.

Bullet: I have my moments. Like every time I walk into science class. Or get a chemistry set for Christmas. Now LETS RIP SOME FACES!

Mudflap and Skids: NOOO!

Optimus: RRAAAWWW

Bullet: Trust me, your faces aren't that pretty. *kicks disconnected faces* To bad.

Megabat: NOOOOOO!

Bullet: From that, I'm guessing he lost. RATCHET!

Ratchet: More target practice! *chucks wrenches at Megabat*

Bullet: That's all the time I have for now! Remember, PEACE, LOVE, AND BULLETPROOF MARSHMELLOWS!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to.

**Authors Note: Guys, by not to perverted, I meant no interfacing. In my opinion, anything other than that is fine! I just don't roll that way!**

Bullet: Welcome to another addition of Dare the Transformers! And guess who bothered to show up this time!

Bella: YAY! It's me Bella101996.

Bullet: On with the dares!

Sideswipe: This is from **anonybot**

**Hope your computer gets fixed up right real quick.**

Anyhow... loving this idea of dare the transformers.

couple more dares: I dare Ratchet to sing the witch doctor song wjhile banging  
on a desk with his wrench as if the desk was a drum. I dare Optimus and the  
rest of the autobots to drink high grade until they passes out while at a  
tailgate party (because they needs to loosen up, have some fun and  
Paaaarrrty!).

Bullet: SWEET! Yes, they do need to loosen up!

Bella: Hahaha, yay! Fun dares!

Bullet: I'll just let the bots drink while Ratchet sings! SING BOY SING!

Ratchet:  
I told the witch doctor,  
I was in love with you.  
I told the witch doctor,  
I was in love with you.  
An' then the witch doctor,  
He told me what to do.  
He said that...

(Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,)  
(Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.)  
(Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,)  
(Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.)  
(Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,)  
(Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.)  
(Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,)  
(Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.)

I told the witch doctor,  
You didn't love me true.  
I told the witch doctor,  
You didn't love me nice  
An' then the witch doctor,  
He gave me this advice.  
He said that...

((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.))

You been keepin' love from me,  
Just like you were a miser.  
An' I'll admit I wasn't very smart.  
So I went out and found myself,  
A guy that's so much wiser.  
An' he taught me the way to win your heart.

My friend the witch doctor,  
He taught me what to say.  
My friend the witch doctor,  
He taught me what to do.  
I know that you'll be mine,  
When I say this to you.

Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,  
Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.  
Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,  
Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.))

You been keepin' love from me,  
Just like you were a miser.  
An' I'll admit I wasn't very smart.  
So I went out and found myself,  
A guy that's so much wiser.  
An' he taught me the way to win your heart.

My friend the witch doctor,  
He taught me what to say.  
My friend the witch doctor,  
He taught me what to do.  
I know that you'll be mine,  
When I say this to you.

Oh, baby...  
Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,  
Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.  
Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,  
Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.  
Come on an'...  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.))

((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.))

((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting tang walla-walla bing-bang.))  
((Ooo-eee ooo-ah-ah,))  
((Ting-tang walla-walla bang-bang.))

Bullet: HAHA! THAT WAS PERFECT! And all the other Autobots passing out at the last line was funny as hell!

Bella: That was hilarious! Man you guys rock, hahah!

Ratchet: This next one is from **MIScrazyaboutfanfics**

**Okay, my OC and I have dares for you guys to do but she's disappointed that  
you can't do anything dirty.**

Peaches, tell them

Peaches: Okay, Megatron, I dare you to be nice for a whole day.

Soundwave, wait everyone, has to dance the Cha Cha Slide without messing up!  
Starscream I dare you and Megatron to make an anti-slash fan fiction PSA.

Me; Okay, Optimus, I dare you to paint yourself pink and purple and act like a  
femme for an hour!

Oh, and everyone has to dance to the Numa Numa song!

Bullet: OK, since that was technically 5 dares, I'll pick 3… the second, fourth, and fifth ones. I'll get the paint! Oh, and Soundwave, DANCE!

Bella: Hahaha, I like these dares!

Bullet: NUMA NUMA DANCE TIME!

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

1) Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,  
she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,  
2) Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,  
Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

[Chorus]  
vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

3) Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum  
Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera

4) Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,  
Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

[Chorus]  
vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii  
Mi-a-huu  
Mi-a-haa  
Mi-a-ha ha

[Chorus]  
vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay  
numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay  
kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Bullet: Ok, we have an embarrassed Soundwave and a pink, femme-speaking Prime. WHO"S NEXT IRONHIDE?

Ironhide: This is from **Anika Chancer**

**Hey you all! I have a certain dare for Big O to the P! I dare Optimus to  
boast about how big and cool his is infrint of everyone else for half an hour!  
Thank You! :]**

Bullet: …Oh, the irony. Boasting about how big and cool he is while painted pink and speaking like a femme!

Bella: Hahaha, he's gonna attract some ladies! Hahaha. Anyway the next dare please! Bumblebee?

Bumblebee:This dare is from** Anika Chancer **

**I hope you can start updating again soon but I have another dare! I dare all  
the bots to stay in one large room for an entire night and drink high grade!**

I'm eager to see what happens...;]

Bullet: Again, good dare! Bets on whose gonna kill each other?

Bella: Oh wow, I think they're gonna die!

Bullet: Giant robots are funny. DRUNK giant robots are really funny!

_Next morning_

Bullet: *takes down hidden video camera* I'm watching this later, when I don't have hungover giant robots trying to kill me.

Bella: I'm watching that too!

Bullet: Since everybody else is either hungover or dead, I'll do this one. It's from **Anika Chancer**

**I don't hate you Bee! Bullet, I dare you to bring back his optic and I have a  
surprise for Starscream!**

Starscream... Starscream since your a piece of ** and no one likes you I dare  
you to go to a Burger King drive thru and order Sweet and Sour sauce all over  
your platings! Finally I dare Barricade to call himself an Oreo and walk  
around asking for milk! I am cruel- except for you Bee! Bye!

Bullet: Wow, I forgot about his optic….Pretty sure Bella already took care of that…

Bella: Yes, I did! Bumblebee is my favorite autobot!

Bullet: What, not your favorite Transformer in general?

Bella: I have a favorite autobot and a favorite decepticon…

Bullet: Oh yeah, the satellite raper! While Starscream is at Burger King, Barricade is asking for milk.

Barricade:*walks up to Megamama* Can I have some milk?

Megamama: WHY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?

Barricade: *walks away quietly*

Bullet: Hey! Starscream! Howd it go?

Starscream: They looked at me weird and told me to go fuck myself.

Bullet: You deserve it. Just read the next one.

Starscream: HEY! This is from **redheadedrobot**

**Hi, just wanted to suggest a dare for your story and say that you are just  
like me from your profile (except I'm an optimus girl, not a prowl one)! XD**

I dare Megatron and Starscream to hug each other tightly for an entire day.

I dare Megatron and Ironhide to sing a Justin Beiber song (whichever one is  
girliest)

and I dare Starscream and Optimus to sing the F.U.N. song from Spongebob!

XD

Bullet: Well, I kinda have a tie between Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack. Prime's kinda…lower down on the list…

Bella: As I said before Bumblebee is my favorite autobot and Soundwave is my favorite decepticon.

Bullet: We share the favorite decepticon. Oh, and by the way, you can dare us too!

Megamama: Do I have to?

Bullet: For gods sake man, you kissed the guy in his sleep, just HUG HIM! *glues Megamama and Starscream together* There we go!

Bella: Awww look they love each other! Ohhh so much hugging, haha have fun for a day!

Bullet: Hehehehe SING!

Ironhide and Megamama:

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

Bullet: I hate Justin Bieber. Wow, Bella and I know the F.U.N. song by heart!

Bella: I hate Justin too3 And yes I know the F.U.N song it's the most amazing song ever! 3

Bullet: And now we will make Optimus and Starscream sing it.

Optimus and Starscream:

Optimus:  
It's not about winning, it's about fun! 

Starscream:  
What's that? 

Optimus:  
Fun is when you... sorta like... fun is about... What is fun? Here. Let me spell it for you. 

Chorus: Optimus 

F is for friends who do stuff together  
U is for you and me  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all  
Down here in the deep blue sea 

:Starscream:  
F is for fire burning the whole town!  
U is for uranium... bombs  
N is for no survivors! 

Optimus:  
Starscream! Those things aren't what fun is all about! Do it like this! 

Optimus:  
F is for friends who do stuff together 

Starscream, interrupting:  
No! That's completely idiotic! 

Optimus:  
Here, let me help you. 

Chorus Optimus:  
F is for friendsa who do stuff together  
U is for you and me, try it! 

Starscream finishes:  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all  
Down here in the deep blue sea! 

Starscream:  
Wait. I don't understand this. I feel all tingley inside. Should we stop? 

Optimus:  
No! That's how you're supposed to feel! 

Starscream:  
Well, I like it. Let's do it again! 

Optimus and Starscream:  
F is for frolick through all the flowers  
U is for ukelele  
N is for nose-picking, cherry gum and sand licking  
Here with my best buddy! 

(Laughter) 

Bullet: Wow that was lame. Next please! And I'm gonna skip a few cause I love this dare so much!

Prowl: This is from **Autumn Wolf**

**I dare ratchet to hug Bullet.**

Bullet: YAYS! *Glomps Ratchet* Hehehehehehe

Bella: Ohh yuck get a room!

Bullet: Yes, you can hug Bumblebee.

Bella: YAY! *Tackle hugs Bumblebee*

Bullet: Now whose talking.

Bella: ME! I'm talking, hahaha

Bullet: 0.o You are a dork.

Bella: I know I am! But so are you!

Bullet: Yes, I know. I know more about Transformers than you probably ever will. And called them hot. Many times. That classifies me as a dork.

Bella: Hahaha yes you're a bigger dork than me!

Bullet: Yes, I know. Before this gets out of hand, bye bye peoples! And remember, the Decepticons are the 9th food group! Right after sugar and Michael Jackson!

Bella: Byee!


	8. Sorry!

Hello my viewers!

Ok, I know I'm might get protests about this, but I've lost all inspiration for this story. I'm putting it on semi-permanent hiatus, so if I ever get it back I can write some more. I have a few other stories, but only one is currently on paper and ready to be posted soon. I'm reeeeeeally sorry about this guys!

Bullet out


End file.
